This application is directed to an apparatus for distributing, sorting and conveying of a stream of similar objects which are positioned in random orientation and overlapping relationship.
In particular, the invention relates to such an apparatus for handling of objects having two major sides, one of which is flat and the other of which is bounded by a rounded or bevelled margin.
It is known to provide vibratory conveyors, especially vibratory drums, for conveying of pourable material and mass articles, especially those which are of small weight. To obtain a high conveying capacity per unit time these devices are so constructed that the material which they convey issues from the device in form of a stream wherein the articles or objects overlap one another and have random orientation. This is especially true of certain industries where very high conveying speeds are required, for example in the beverage bottling industry such devices are used, inter alia, for conveying bottle caps or the like. Such bottle caps or similar articles may be of round shape and have differently configurated upper and lower sides; it is desirable that these objects be supplied to a storage receptacle--for later furnishing to a user--in a certain predetermined orientation, for example always with the upper side facing up. In the case of bottle caps it may be necessary to so supply these caps for use in capping machines which are capable of capping as many as 50 thousand bottles per hour.
It is evident that under such circumstances, it is not practicable to remove from the supply stream such bottle caps or other objects which do not have the required orientation, as this would significantly reduce the feed rate of the vibratory conveyor which would then not be able to keep up with the hourly demand of the capping machine.